coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8576 (13th February 2015)
Plot Owen and Anna collect Faye to take her to the school art show. She is subdued as they set off. Julie draws up an action plan to look after things while Dev's away as he tactfully tries to convince her to leave things to Sophie and Mary. Katy and Izzy bicker when Katy tells her she thinks that Linda is brave for returning. Emily tells Michelle about her own breakdown in 1992 and that she understands the effect that Steve's is having on the people around her. Tim turns up at the art show and is enthusiastic about Faye's work. Michael is told he can come home in a couple of weeks. Max does a drawing of his family and includes Kylie in it, asking if they can keep it to show her when she returns. Faye gets annoyed with a crying baby at the art show. Sean gets uptight as a date with Billy nears. Julie asks Sophie to come in to work at 6.30am to sort out some discrepancies she's found. Callum meets up with Katy in the Rovers. Spotting David he asks him when he can next see Max. David tells him never. Steve lays on his surprise meal for a delighted Michelle. Mary and Sophie demand that Dev lays down ground rules before he leaves. When Anna tries to hug Faye, she recoils, worried that Anna will detect her baby bump. She runs off and asks if she can go with Tim. Julie is furious when Mary and Sophie make it clear that her "management" isn't required. Steve's cooking is a disaster but he and Michelle both enjoy a laugh over it. Sean and Billy join Jason and Eva for her birthday dinner in the bistro. Dev angrily stops the arguments before his taxi arrives. Anna asks Owen to stop obsessing over Linda. Dev sets off for his month in Mumbai. Faye confides in Craig how scared she is at the thought of having a baby and is petrified that Anna will disown her. Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield High - Art room Notes *Last appearance of Dev Alahan until 1st June 2015 as Jimmi Harkishin took an extended leave from the programme. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye feels sick with anxiety as she attends the school art exhibition with Owen and Anna; Steve's romantic dinner with Michelle does not go quite as he had planned; Callum meets Katy in The Rovers; and Sean and Billy kiss. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,390,000 viewers (15th place) Notable dialogue Mary Taylor: "I think we should all stick to our areas of expertise." Julie Carp: "So what's mine?" Mary Taylor: "Sewing undergarments. Oh, and, er, looking cheery in a cardigan." Category:2015 episodes